


Zo is het gegaan...

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: HBP spoilers. De gaten vullen die de alleraardigste JK Rowling ons nalaat. Een van de meer humoristische manieren waarop Remus en Tops eindelijk samen kunnen zijn gekomen. Met een beetje hulp van Foppe...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is how it happened...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050816) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Foppe zweefde rond.

Foppe was doelloos.

Foppe botste nu en dan tegen muren.

Omdat Foppe vergat dat hij er recht doorheen kon gaan.

Als hij dat wilde.

Maar Foppe wilde dat niet.

Foppe wilde zuurtjes.

Maar de zuurtjesman was er niet meer.

En Foppes door suiker aangedreven hyperactiviteit ondertussen ook niet meer.

Foppe was lamlendig achter gebleven.

Lusteloos.

_Kattenkwaadloos._

Foppe had medelijden met zichzelf.

Hij ging zo op in zijn gedachten aan al die manieren waarop hij geen zelfmoord kon plegen, dat hij het tweetal dat in een verlaten gang aan het ruziën was/dramatisch deed, niet opmerkte. Ze waren leerlingen noch leraren, en hadden de afgelopen jaren niet genoeg tijd in het kasteel doorgebracht om ernstige last van Foppe te hebben gehad. Vers vlees, zeg maar.

Dit drong niet tot Foppe door.

Tot de enige man van de twee echter wel.

‘Foppe, gaat het wel goed met je?’ riep hij de klopgeest na, doeltreffend wegsturend van een woordenwisseling die hij gevaarlijk geneigd was te verliezen.

Foppe wentelde stom in de lucht en staarde Remus Lupos aan.

‘Je lijkt vandaag niet helemaal jezelf, Foppe.’

Foppe staarde door.

‘Je hebt gelijk, Remus.’ zei de kortharige jongedame terwijl ze de klopgeest fronsend opnam. Ondanks haar escalerende behoefte het verlaten argument te winnen, verontrustte het ongewone gedrag van de schoollastpak haar. ‘Gewoonlijk zou hij ons omver gekegeld hebben, kakelend en scheldend en met dingen gooiend.’

Foppe staarde zonder een spier te vertrekken op hen neer en grabbelde in zijn achterzak, waar hij een handvol confetti uithaalde die hij stijfjes over hun hoofden gooide. De heks en tovenaar keken elkaar aan.

Tops schokschouderde. ‘Het is een begin.’

Remus wendde zich weer tot de apathische klopgeest. ‘Foppe, kun je kakelen?’ vroeg hij met een doctorsstem.

‘Hi. Hi. Hi.’ zei Foppe gemelijk.

Remus fronste en tuurde in de ogen van de onrust stokend geest, zelfs zover gaand naar voren te stappen om zijn oogleden op te tillen. Verbijsterend genoeg kostte het hem zijn vingers niet eens.

‘Ons uitschelden?’ suggereerde Tops. ‘Dat beruchte zinnetje van je doen, “Wat denken jullie hier uit te voeren zo laat op de avond? Ik zou een Professor moeten roepen.” of zoiets? Wat dan ook?’ Normaal gesproken zou zelfs Nymphadora Tops niet zulke gevaarlijk achteloze woorden spuien. Zelfs niet om iemand te helpen. Maar Foppes beroerde toestand, bovenop alles wat er onlangs gebeurt was, was ontstellend.

‘Kijk eens wie we daar hebben Lijpe Linke Lupos en Nymphamane wat doen jullie hier weten jullie niet dat het allang kinderbedtijd is ik zou een Professor moeten roepen.’ dreunde Foppe toonloos op, met een blik van “Nou blij?”.

Remus wendde zich Tops voor ideeën, zijn eigen voorraad uitgeput. Gelukkig, hoewel Remus het niet zo zou zien, werd Tops juist op dat moment geraakt door een stalende, duizelingwekkende golf van inspiratie.

‘O, roep alsjeblieft geen Professor, Foppe!’ zei ze met gepassioneerde, dramatische stem. ‘Ik verklaarde juist mijn eeuwige liefde voor Remus. Alweer.’ Ze porde de lichtelijk geschokte weerwolf in de zij.

Hij streek zorgvuldig zijn gezichtsuitdrukking glad en zei langzaam en duidelijk: ‘Ja, en ik legde wederom uit waarom haar gevoelens gedoemd zijn en ons beiden alleen maar hartzeer zullen brengen.’

Tops wierp hem een sluwe grijns toe alvorens zich weer tot Foppe te wenden, handen voor de borst samengeklemd, stem smekend. ‘Zie je hoe dwaas hij is, Foppe? Het laatste wat wij nu nodig hebben is dat jij, zeg maar, de chocoladereep uit de linker zak van Remus’ gewaad jat, onze toverstokken pikt en ons samen in die bezemkast opsluit. Daarzo.’

Foppes ogen lichtten hel op bij het noemen van chocolade. Remus trok wit weg.

‘Suiker!’ krijste Foppe, zich op de tovenaar stortend. Een vrij eenzijdige worsteling volgde, en voor de arme Sluiper wist wat hem overkwam, lag hij op zijn rug in een stapel kartonnen dozen met een verrukt gillende transformagiër in zijn schoot. De kastdeur werd dichtgesmeten en de gedempte geluiden van wikkelmishandeling bereikten hen. Stilte, en toen een geluid alsof er een handvol rotjes afging en Foppes ‘Whiehihihi!’ met een eigenaardig Doppler-effect. De pijn voor het oor vervaagde geleidelijk in de verte, waarna de bezemkast in stilte gedompeld werd.

Uiteindelijk zuchtte Remus. ‘Ik wou echt dat je dat niet had gedaan, Tops.’

‘Geen zorgen, dat zal niet lang duren. Daar zorg ik wel voor.’ zei Tops suggestief.

‘Doe dat alsjeblieft niet.’

‘Wat niet?’

‘Haal _dat_ alsjeblieft _daar_ weg.’

‘O, bedoel je doe _dit_ niet?’

‘Ja! En wees alsjeblieft zo goed om van me af te gaan, er steekt iets puntigs in mijn rug.’

‘Goed dan, als je erop staat.’

‘Dankjewel.’ zei Remus stijfjes, opkrabbelend in de benarde ruimte.

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte en Tops had zichzelf eventjes wel voor het hoofd kunnen slaan. Dat was kennelijk niet de best aanpak. Ze zou beter moeten doen als ze hem bij zijn positieven wilde laten komen.

Tops tastte in het donker en liet haar hand in de zijne glijden.

‘Remus, hoe lang wil je hier mee doorgaan?’ vroeg ze bedaard.

‘Zo lang als nodig is, Tops.’ antwoordde Remus, gek makend kalm.

 _Ja, zolang het me kost om jou te breken._ dacht Tops. Ze wreef haar duim over de rug van zijn hand.

‘Dat zal niet lang genoeg zijn, Remus. Ik zal niet terugdeinzen. Wat je ook zegt, ik houd van je.’ ze verbeeldde zich dat ze het fluisteren van haar en textiel over huid kon horen toen hij zijn hoofd schudde. ‘Het kan me niet schelen dat je een weerwolf bent, het kan me niet schelen dat je arm bent, het kan me niet schelen dat je ouder bent dan ik en dat weet je. Ik houd van je om _wie_ je bent, niet om _wat_ je bent. Wil je dat nou al eens accepteren!’ Ze legde weifelend een hand op zijn wang, voelde de lijnen van pijn en vermoeidheid die de jaren in zijn gelaat had getrokken. Een zachte, vereelte hand werd over de hare geplaatst en Remus zuchtte diep.

‘Nymphadora...’

‘Noem me nog eens Nymphadora en ik vervloek je van hier naar gunter, Remus Lupos. Ontken nog eens dat je van me houdt en ik beheks je weer terug ook!’

Ze kon een glimlach op zijn gezicht voelen komen voordat hij haar hand weghaalde.

‘Wat je maar zegt ... Nymphadora.’

Dat was het. _Ik heb hem!_

‘Beschouw jezelf als behekst, Meneer Maanling.’ was de enige waarschuwing die Remus kreeg voor de transformagiër haar handen in zijn zijden begroef en hem genadeloos begon te kietelen. Vreemde wurggeluiden ontsnapten de tovenaar terwijl hij probeerde niet te veel te lachen en kronkelen onder haar vingers. Hij kon geen kant op, Nymphadora stond praktisch op zijn tenen, dus bleef hem werkelijk maar één optie over.

‘Iegh! Stop - stop alsjeblieft... Agh -’ wist hij uit te brengen.

‘Zeg dat het je spijt. Dat je nooit meer zulke afschuwelijke dingen zult zeggen.’

‘Het spijt me, ik zal het nooit meer zeggen!’

‘Heel goed.’ Tops liet haar handen op zijn heupen rusten, tot haar genoegen opmerkend dat hij haar al een stuk dichterbij liet staan. Zijn ademhaling kalmeerde langzaam aan terwijl hij tegen de muur leunde en Tops haar hoofd op zijn schouder liet rusten. Met de lucht in zijn longen herwon de Sluiper wat van zijn waardigheid.

‘Was dat alles, Mevrouw Tops? Hoe zit het met de magische straf die je had beloofd me te geven?’ vroeg hij, haar op zijn milde manier tartend.

‘Je krijgt je magische behandeling nog wel, Meneer Lupos, maak je maar geen zorgen.’ antwoordde ze met een wellustige, hoewel onzichtbare grijns. ‘Ik heb je inderdaad twee bezweringen beloofd. Het punt is alleen dat Meneer Foppe mijn toverstok heeft geleend. De jouwe ook, meen ik me te herinneren.’

Na een moment van stilte tastte Remus vertwijfeld naar zijn staf. En tastte opnieuw. En opnieuw. En opnieuw. Opnieuw, opnieuw en opnieuw met hetzelfde resultaat.

‘O lieve help...’

‘Ja lieveling?’

‘Niet op die manier. Dit is niet goed. Hoe komen we hier nu uit?’

‘Wat, ben je zo gehecht aan je celibaat?’

‘Tops, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn je handen uit mijn shirt te verwijderen.’

‘Alleen als ik jou mee kan nemen.’

Remus kreunde.  
  
  
  
Uiteindelijk werden ze gevonden. Tops had haar haren uit laten groeien met een zachte crèmekleurig gloed om hen een beetje licht te verschaffen. Remus’ haar zat ongewoon slordig en beiden hadden ze minder kleren aan dan gewoonlijk. Dit had verklaard kunnen worden door de temperatuur die het in die bezemkast had bereikt... Ja, laten we het daar fatsoenshalve maar op houden.

De uitbarsting van manische energie die Remus’ chocolade Foppe had gegeven raasde na een tijdje uit, maar Tops zorgde er sindsdien voor dat hij altijd toegang tot suikerhoudende stoffen had.

En zodra Voldemort was verslagen, leefde iedereen natuurlijk nog lang en gelukkig. Niemand houd tenslotte van een slecht einde.


End file.
